


Enabler

by CaridfwynnBrett



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Spoilers, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaridfwynnBrett/pseuds/CaridfwynnBrett
Summary: Just a bit of what might happen if the star crossed lovers suddenly were revealed. They both get hit by an akuma victim's power and REALLY want the suits off (Don't worry, the kids stay innocent). They come up with a theory that just might lead to a happy ending.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- story contains season 3 spoilers (Ah, the internet! I just had to cheat)  
> My first effort -this is a huge experiment - hope you like it.  
> Please forgive my formatting!My first time working with HTML

Enabler

1 - Discovery

Ladybug and Cat Noir are battling Enabler. He manages to hit both of them with his power. They look at each other. Cat says, "My house?" and takes off - Ladybug at his heels.

"Quickly! Follow them!" Hawk Moth commands. He watches through Enabler's eyes as they race across the rooftops. "Don't lose them now! They should be incapacitated as soon as they reach their vices."

"Wait, why are they there?" The two heroes slip through Adrien Agreste's open bedroom window. As the one-way glass swings shut they are lost from view. "Enabler, fall back! I'll handle this myself. "

" Are they both after Adrien? ( A strange vice…) He must be protected! Nuuru, Dark Wings fall!" Gabriel is already running for Adrien's room, fumbling in his pocket for his key.

"Master, I don't sense their kwamis nearby. They have either already left or their miraculouses have gone dormant because they removed them. "

"Removed them? Could it have been so easy?" He throws open the door ...

Meanwhile, on the other side of that door ...

Their feet didn't even hit the floor before they were wrapped in each other's embrace and Ladybug is tugging at his belt. Cat manages to break the kiss long enough to pant, "The suits only come off one way."

"I. Don't. Care." Lost to blind desire, Ladybug pulls her earrings out and tosses them at the nearby foosball table. She pulls him back into the kiss as she begins her detransformation. Unable to speak the command, he pulls off his ring and flings it across the room. He pulls off her jacket as they begin moving toward the nearest couch....

Gabriel expects to see Cat Noir and Ladybug smothering Adrien - but the sight he is greeted by is slightly different; two half-dressed teenagers in the grip of passion, clothes strewn across the floor. " What is the meaning of this?!" Marinette and Adrien are oblivious to all but each other. (Enabler didn't hit them...where are Ladybug and Cat Noir? NO! It can't be!), he's thinking as he races into the next room and slams the door. "Dark Wings rise! Enabler, quickly! Release Adrien and Marinette.”

"Enabler, hold off for now. (My son is involved) I need time to think. Keep your silence, we'll be in touch." He removes the akuma.

"What a predicament we are in now, Nuuru. To think that Ladybug and Cat Noir are just children. Children that I care about. I can't continue to put them in danger. There must be another way. I can't face Adrien right now. As long as I know he's safe, I'll have to leave him and that girl to work it out for themselves."

The spell lifted like a bucket of cold water had been tossed on them.

"Marinette? How'd we get here? What's going on?"

She blinks at the bare-chested boy in front of her, "A - Adrien?” she stammers and blushes red as her suit. "Were we...we just...?"

"Kissing? Yes, M'Lady." Clarity came to Adrien a little sooner than the bewildered Marinette.

"How? Why? I can't remember past the battle and...OH!"

"Enabler got us. His power increases desire for your vice - taking away all your willpower resist." He gave her a sad smile. "I think you may have another secret that needs explaining."

"So, that made us kiss?"

"M'Lady. I keep telling you that I love you. I want you. When will you finally believe that it's not just a flirt?!" He takes her hands in his. "Now more than ever." He kisses her. Confused, she tries to resist at first, but, (oh! it's Adrien!) and she gives in.

Mari pulls back after a moment as her spell-fogged mind begins to puzzle together the details.

He's holding my bare hands. He called me Marinette. We've detransformed - - where's Tikki? He knows who I am.

Adrien said, 'M'Lady,' not Cat. HE keeps telling me he loves ME?

Adrien! Kissed! Me!

The akuma is still out there!

She grabs onto that last one like a lifeline. This she knows how to deal with. Adrien being Cat might just short circuit her brain. Safer to just block it out for now.

"So, I'm your vice, huh?" Adrien couldn't keep the Cat out of his voice.

"No time, Cat, uh Adrien? (so weird)! We'll have to wrap our heads around this later. The akuma is still out there!"

"Yeah, but why did Enabler release us? I doubt someone else freed him from Hawk Moth." 

"I don't know. The mystery I'm more worried about is where are our miraculouses? We weren't released because he got them, were we?"

"I think,” he gives a patented Cat half smile, “that we may have removed them ourselves. They must be here somewhere. Retrace our steps."

"Why would we do that?!" Mari asks as she looks around and gasps. She sees the trail of clothes and realizes she's standing there in her bra..."Ohmyg*d!" She reaches for her shirt hanging across the table and sees an earring beneath. A quick look turns up the second. "Oh, thank G*d!" She puts them back in and Tikki appears.

"Marinette?" she questions.

"Too much to explain all at once and I'm not quite sure yet myself, Tikki. Please help us find Cat's ring first?"

Tikki looks around. "We're at Adrien's?"

"Yeah, lots to explain." Mari looks to Adrien. "I think we'll all have to have a sit down when this is over. I don’t want to even start to think about it right now!”

Fortunately the ring wasn't too hard to find. Of course, "I'm hungry," were Plagg's first words.

"No, you're bottomless! OK, time for a kwami snack and off we go."

“We'd better leave the way we came in, just in case we were seen.”

“Good idea. Spots on.”

“Claws out.” Cat grins at her. “Well, M’Lady, I hope to have many more opportunities to ‘get dressed’ with you.”

“Ugh! Come on.”

They find no sign of Enabler.

“Weird, where did he go? Why just stop? I’m sure he knows he got us. I think he was following us - did we lose him and now he’s waiting for us to resurface?” Cat’s tapping his baton in frustration.

“I wish I knew. We’re here and he’s still not. I don’t see any damage anywhere. Do you think it might be safe enough for now that we can go get some rest? I need to head home.”

“I don’t think I could possibly sleep, Bugaboo.”

“Well, I’m exhausted. We have to try or we’ll be drained if he comes back. I don’t want to wait, but, even my mind is fatigued. I can’t process anything right now. We’ll talk tomorrow? PLEASE, don’t do anything rash until we’ve figured out how to handle this?”

He reaches for her, “You can’t untoast the toast. I can’t unsee -”

She facepalms, “Just curb your Cat, OK?” ( Am I still awake? ‘Cause this is either the worst or best dream ever.)

Cat watches her swing off the roof before he can catch her. (Please don’t want me to unsee, Marinette. I don’t think I could do it.) 


	2. Rash Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever the romantic, Adrien just can't wait. Their friends are in for a shock.

2 - Rash Cat

Adrien walks up to Marinette, Alya and Nino in front of the school as usual. This morning, though, isn’t usual. He pulls Mari close, “You can’t friendzone me anymore, Sweet Thing,” and kisses her. Nino has to help Alya pick her jaw up off the sidewalk.

Her eyes get wide as she slips into Marinette the Fangirl mode. Suddenly she’s able to see him as Cat and snaps right back out of it. Pretending to pound her fists on his chest, “Is that what you thought? Why the hell would I have so much trouble acting sane around you if you belonged in the friendzone? You firmly placed yourself there! Adrien Agreste, you are either blind or an idiot!”

Adrien’s hands have slipped down to her hips, he tugs her closer and grins.

Together:

“But, you love me?”

“But, I love you.”

Mari grabs his hand and pulls him out of earshot of the others. “So much for ‘please don’t do anything rash’.”

“I couldn’t help myself. You wanted me to wait? You’re Marinette. That makes this 1000 times better than anyone else I could have imagined.”

“Wha - really?”

“M’ - Marinette, you really have no idea, do you? YES! It couldn’t possibly be any better. I was so darn blind and yes, I am an idiot! You couldn’t love me because you love me and I didn’t see that you love me because I love you. So stupid!”  
“Wait, what again?”

He leans close, “Cat Noir loves Ladybug, but Ladybug loves Adrien. Marinette also loves Adrien, but he was too blind to see because he loves Ladybug. Ladybug told me once that she loved a boy, now I know that boy is me.” He steps back. “We would have been caught in a hopeless circle until one of us gave up and gave in. We’ve been freed by dumb luck.

Plagg pops his head out. “Hey, Kid, I told you to go for those warm baguettes. But, Noooo, ‘I love Ladybug’, you ha-ad to be stubborn. It’s not like I could come out and tell you.”

Mari raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll explain later. Maybe. Actually now that I think about it - You need to do some explaining on that one, too. When you told Cat that you loved him?”

“Oh. oh! Yeah, uh, later. So how are you going to explain this sudden change of heart of yours to everyone?”

“Not ‘change of heart’. I just opened my eyes and saw that what my heart wanted was literally hiding right in front of me all along. ”

“Is that him talking, or are you a hopeless romantic,too?”

“Maybe a bit. It’s easier to let out when I don’t have to be me.”

Alya is gesturing to Mari with her hands in the air, mouthing, “What the heck?”

“Think fast, boy.” Mari pulls him back to their friends.

“OK, now. What. The. Heck?!”

“Duuuude, deets?” Nino high-fives him.

“I just opened my eyes. I couldn’t sleep last night so I did a lot of thinking and I realized… I needed Mari to be mine.”

“Awwwwww”

“Finally! ‘Bout time you woke up, Man.”

Adrien gives Mari a meaningful look. “I can’t care anymore about restrictions. I’m going to make it work.” He ticks off his fingers, “Sweet, intelligent, caring, creative, funny - beautiful. One of my best friends and loves me for me.”

“Your dad won’t be happy, Bro?”

Adrien shakes his head, that's one interpretation.

Still blushing, Mary looks to Alya, then winks at Adrien, “Nah, I only love you ‘cause you’re so damn hot (OMG did I just say that! He’s so much easier to talk to now that we can banter like Cat and Lb.)

Alya gasps, then cracks up. “Girl, you managed to spit out a whole sentence! Maybe you’re cured!”

Now it’s Adrien’s turn to blush, he tucks Marinette under his arm and heads in to class. “You’re going to give me nothing but grief from now on, aren’t you?”

The day is dragging on, Mari taps Adrien on the shoulder. “ It’s still quiet - where is he?”

Adrien shrugs. “I’ll visit right after school?”

She nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again!


	3. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Cat, looking to be loved. Also, a small hint of a spoiler for Weredad.

3 - Clarity

Adrien waves off his bodyguard. “I’m going to Marinette’s, we have some work to do. She lives right there, just about next door. Father knows who she is. I’ll call you to pick me up later.” His bodyguard frowns, grunts and drives away. Adrien walks home with Mari.

“Hi, Mom, Dad. Is it ok if Adrien stays for dinner? We have a kinda big project to work on.”

“Of course, dear. How nice that the two of you are paired up.”

Mari nearly chokes, “Uh, yeah. Well, uh.”

“Hello, Adrien. Good to see you again.”

“Hello Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Dupain - Cheng.”

Mari grabs some snacks in the kitchen then leads Adrien upstairs. She drops the food on the desk and turns to Adrien, “So…”

“So. This.” He reaches for her...

Plagg interrupts from the desk, “What, no Camembert? Ya know you better start stocking it if this is going to work…mmm”

“Oh, eat a cookie and shut up!” Tikki shoved a macaron in his mouth.

Adrien sighs and leans back in.

“Remember when we were practicing for the video game tournament?” She gestures toward the trap door.

“Oh, yeah. You don’t have much privacy, either.” He laughs and kisses her again anyway. “Had to get it out of my system.”

“Not that I’m complaining… I just feel like I’ve had to come up with enough explanations for one day, and we’re not done yet.”

“Yes, Marinette. I still don’t know why you took your miraculous off…”

“MMM fresh, warm bread. If it led us to this delicious bounty, who cares?”

“Is this really what you deal with?” Mari giggles. “ He is kinda cute, even if he is rude.”

“Yeah, he is amusing.”

Mari sits on her chaise, Adrien drops into her desk chair, scoots it next to her and spins. Awkward silence. “So now we know what we know, but that is all that we know.”

“Hm. We still don’t know why the attack just ended. Or where he is now. Or even if he’ll be back. I think his power didn’t have a chance to cause any damage that needed to get repaired, at least. I wonder if I throw a lucky charm without using it, would the ladybugs still work? I never needed to think about it.”

He shrugs, “It’s a nice break. I think I was starting to get burnt out. But, there’s still something else that’s been really bugging me.”

“What?”

“I don’t know what made me think you would, but do you know why you followed me? As Cat? If you were just going in the same direction, to look for me as Adrien, that doesn’t explain what happened after. I mean, we must have come in as Ladybug and Cat Noir, then taken our miraculouses off so we could get the suits off...”

Mari blushes and looks away.

He takes her hands. “Mari, look at me. It happened. We were both out of control. We stopped before it went too far. That’s not the way I’d ever want...We’re ok, right? Better than ok, if you ask me. I just wish I knew why you took your miraculous off for him? I do remember some of what happened. Kind of jumbled up images and thoughts. I’m pretty sure you took yours off first - you didn’t see me as Adrien, didn’t know Cat was me until we were released, when you opened your eyes. As Ladybug you’ve always pushed him away. You said you loved him once, but I don’t think you meant it. I don’t know what Enabler’s power draws on; conscious? subconscious? but I need to know that you really do love that part of me, too.”

“I’m sorry. That ‘I love you’ was because I thought you’d figured me out. It seemed safe, since I knew you loved Ladybug. I figured you just blow me off, then my Dad went weird and you actually showed up and I just made a mess. But…I, I don’t know. I had feelings for you just as Cat, I do care for him. A lot. But, it’s more like the love I have for Alya, for a best friend. Darn, this he / you stuff is confusing.

“You probably did already know who he was, subconsciously, or maybe in your heart? Tikki asks. “I know you, your feelings for Cat are not what I would consider a vice. (imitates Mari) ‘Blah, blah, uh oh uh.’ Adrien, on the other hand - definitely.”

“Gee, thanks, Tikki.”

“You do realize we’ve been each other’s best friends for quite a while now? I’m surprised we didn't fall for each other’s other sides. I know I was beginning to. That’s what makes this so puurfect, Princess. When I really thought about it, loving Ladybug felt...incomplete...kind of like my Cat act. My uninhibited side. He’s just a small part of me. You fill in all her missing pieces in the very best ways; all the things I’ve always admired in you.”

Knock - Knock. Dad pops up. “Hungry? Snacks?”

“Got some. Thanks, though.”

He goes back down.

Mari looks at the clock. “ Any bets on how many more times they’ll check on us before dinner is ready?


	4. Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cluing in the parents.

4 - Approval

Adrien sighs and looks at the clock. “I better call my ride. Thank you so much for dinner.” He leans back and pats his stomach. “If I ate like this more often, I’d lose my job. Can I help clean up?”

“No, no. You’re our guest.”

“You’re welcome anytime. Would you like to stay for dessert?”

“No, thank you, Sir. Raincheck? If I don’t head out soon, my father will have a search party breaking down your door.”

He stands, takes Marinette’s hand and kisses her on the cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Mr. Dupain, may I speak with you, please?” The two walk out the door.

Sabine looks at Mari and smiles. Mari shrugs. “He’s such a sweet boy. It’s so sad, he must be so lonely in that big house. You should bring him by more often.”

“Mr. Dupain. Marinette is the sweetest, smartest, prettiest, all around perfect girl I’ve ever met. May I please have your permission to date her?”

Tom engulfs him in a hug. “If that is what she wants, then yes, you have my permission.” He shakes a finger at him. “For a moment there I thought I was going to have to tell you that you’re too young for a proposal, son.”

They both laugh. “Thank You, Sir. I hope to one day ask your permission for that, too.”

“Father, may I please speak with you?”

Gabriel looks up from the book on his desk. “Yes, come in. Sit down.”

“(Really?) I’d like to have my friend Marinette over, please. You remember her? She’s interested in design and -”

“Yes, very talented. She created your hat and that album cover. She also had the courage to approach me on your behalf when I wanted to take you back out of school. I was inclined to believe her story when she returned my book.” He taps it. 

“Marinette had it?” (That makes sense, now.)

“She retrieved it when that Lila girl dumped it in a trashcan.”

(So that was where Lila got that fake hero ancestor story, and how she pissed off Lb - I'd never seen her so mad. ...Oohhh, was she jealous?!)

“Marinette is a good girl, not just a pretty face. She comes from a good, hard-working family. We aren’t old money - your mother and I didn’t raise you to end up with someone entitled, like Chloe Bourgeois. (I can approve of a girl with the qualities of a superhero, however.)

Adrien is nearly stammering.

“You have my permission to have her visit any time it does not interfere with your other obligations. Invite her to dinner with us Saturday night. I’d like to speak with her. See some more of her designs, and get to know your new girlfriend.” He looks back down to the book, dismissing Adrien.

“Father, I...Thank you.”

“Adrien? One other thing.” His almost smiles, ”Keep your grades up - and your door open.” Adrien looks back and Gabriel waves him out.

“Uh? ( Did he just make a JOKE?).”

Adrien arrives at school the next morning, jumps out of the car and races to Marinette. He dips her, kisses and twirls her. She nearly loses her footing, but he catches her and holds her close. “You and I are going to learn to dance, Sweet thing.”

Mari laughs. He picks her up and spins with her. “You. Are. Mine. Our fathers have given official permission.”

“Fathers?”

He Cat bows, “You are welcome at my house anytime and expected for dinner Saturday night. Be ready for severe awkwardness. If it makes you feel any better, I haven’t had a meal with him in quite some time myself, so I'll be just as uncomfortable.”

“Really? At your house? Ohmyg*d, your dad? He’s so formal, what do I wear?”

Laughs, “You’re such a girl. I never thought about it. Something you’d wear out to dinner with your parents, maybe? He also asked to see more of your designs.”

“Oh, sh-.”

Alya grabs her hand, “We better head in. Don’t worry, Girl. You have a couple days, I'll help you pick something out.”

The next couple days are filled with theories, realizations and kisses. “I should have seen / if I had known then…” becomes their inside joke.

The dinner with Gabriel goes smoothly, if tensely. Gabriel still finds it hard to see these two as his enemies, tries to put it out of his mind. If they see him as a person and not a villain, maybe they could consider helping him. He asks Marinette if she would like to intern for him in the summer. Adrien wonders why his father has suddenly lost some of his chilly demeanor. Maybe her warm personality is working on him? He really does seem to like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, Gabriel might still be human?


	5. 5 - Restoration (and Resolution)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More reveal, another spoiler and a happy ending.

5 - Restoration (and Resolution)

“Adrien, It’s been quiet for a week. What happened to Hawk Moth?”

“I think it’s past time that we consult Master Fu.”

“You’re right,Tikki, but I don’t want to bother him so late tonight.”

“My Chinese lesson is tomorrow, why don’t you join in? Then we can see him.”

“Ok. You don’t think Hawk Moth knows who we are and is just planning his next move?”

“I don’t think so. I don’t know. I keep thinking I saw my father when I try to remember what happened. Not Enabler, not Hawk Moth. It’s so confusing.”

“I still can’t remember anything. Thank G*d you held it together long enough to have the sense to get us somewhere private.”

“Weelll, the rooftop view is romantic, buuuutt…”

“Cat!” Mari swats at his shoulder. “ Haha, oops. I have to be more careful, I still kinda think of you separately - depending on how you're acting, not how you look.” Her smile drops and she gets serious again, “If he saw us...wouldn’t he say something to you? You don’t think...? He still has the book, doesn’t he? And your trademark really does look like a butterfly…”

“Don’t say that, Mari! He was akumatized, remember?”

“I don’t want it to be! It’s just that a lot more makes sense than doesn’t. Would a loose akuma stay active if he detransformed? Maybe he did it to throw us off. He has an accomplice now too, though. Who is she? The missing -”

Both together, “Peacock miraculous!”

“Adrien sits on the floor and groans, his head in his hands. “No, it can’t be. It can’t.”

“What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

“There was a peacock pin next to my mother’s picture in the safe, with the book.”

“We’ve seen Mayura. She doesn’t look like your mother.”

“Or sound like her. But, maybe Nathalie?”

“G*d, Adrien. I hope we’re wrong.”

The Chinese tutor arrives and is escorted to the conference room as usual. “Master, this is Marinette. Her mother is Chinese, I thought she might be interested in sitting in on our lesson. If you don’t mind?”

“Pleased to meet you, Marinette. Shall we begin?” He closes the door.

“Master?!” Mari looks at Master Fu and Adrien, who winks.

“Obviously, much has happened. Identities. Hawk Moth inactive.”

“Master, we have a theory that we hope is wrong.”

“Tell me.”

“If this is true, it may be good news.” Adrien and Mari both begin to protest. “Let me try to explain. If the damaged miraculous has anything to do with your mother’s disappearance, it may be that your father is hiding her. Since I have been translating the book, I did find a reference to a damaged miraculous once before. I believe the peafowl was damaged in the same way.”

“A cataclysm target.”

“Yes, the only known way to damage a miraculous. Unfortunately, the lucky charm ladybugs only repair damage caused while an akuma is active - so that won’t work in this case. It is a bit of a paradox. We will need the time miraculous, that does not exist in our time in a working form, that will be sent back in time, to go back and get the undamaged peafowl. Or we need the time miraculous from the future.”

“Bunnix! We know who she is, or will be?”

“She’s already been freed from the past and repaired her damaged miraculous, and gone back to her time. So now it only exists in the future. Can we ask her to remind herself that she needs to come back for us again?”

“It just might work. Then we will need to approach your father to learn the truth. That will be the hard part.”

“To save Mom, I can do it. We do it as Cat Noir and Ladybug. Now we just need to wait for Bunnix and to plan the whens.”

“Father, may we speak with you?”

Sigh, “ Yes. Come in. Close the door.”

“Ready?” Marinette looks over at Adrien.

“Yes.” He takes her hand. “Claws out”

“Spots on”

No reaction from Gabriel.

“You’re not surprised?”

He removes his cravat, revealing a small tie tac. “I was expecting this.”

“That’s why you want them then, isn’t it? To bring Mother back? You know where she is.”

“Yes. Help me to save her?”

“We can’t merge our powers. We have to preserve the Balance. We don’t know what the repercussions would be. What if it took me in her place? Would you trade us?”

He sighs and Nuuru appears. “No, Adrien. As much as I miss your mother, losing you is the only thing I won’t do to get her back.”

Cat holds out the undamaged peacock pin. “Where is she? Tell me, I have to see her.”

“Mr. Agreste, this may be an alternative. We need to merge the undamaged and damaged pin to repair it…”

“Follow me.” He leads them to the safe, gives the damaged pin to Cat, and activates the elevator. 

Once in the subterranean mausoleum, Cat loses his composure and runs to his mother. “She’s not...?”

“No. She’s in some sort of magic stasis.” He removes his pin and hands it to Ladybug. “Goodbye Nuuru.” He approaches the casket, puts a hand on Cat’s shoulder and opens it.

Cat wipes his eyes and hands Ladybug both peacock miraculous. She puts them in her yo-yo. “Miraculous ladybugs,” she whispers as she zips it shut.

Gabriel falls sobbing across his wife’s body. Ladybug opens the compact and Cat takes the restored miraculous. He puts it in his mother’s hand and holds his breath.

Emilie’s eyelids begin to flutter and she takes a deep breath.

“Claws in”

“Gabriel? Adrien?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!
> 
> Interesting that Alix is a time traveler both as a Hawk Moth victim and a Miraculous holder.

**Author's Note:**

> If my response to comments seems combative - I don't mean any insult - I'm just a Jersey girl, I can't help it. I LOVE all input - Thank You!
> 
> I read a LOT of ML fic. Many ideas I see repeated. Sometimes I get inspiration from fics when something reminds me later, by then I’ve forgotten which was the original work. If you recognize an original idea from another story, please let me know - I will happily give credit, or remove my story if I’ve read the other and the author requests it.
> 
> If anyone sees an idea of mine they like, or want to take one of my stories and run with it - please do! Just please let me know - because I’d love to read it! (send a comment and/ or link as a related fic)


End file.
